Pantea's Flute (Quest)
her neck!|Pantea Ateia|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} Pantea's Flute is a quest available in . It is given to the Dragonborn after they become a full member of the Bards College. If the Dragonborn already has the flute and talks with Pantea Ateia, it will allow them to return it to her. Background Larina. That fool student of mine stole my flute and sold it to a necromancer. I just got a ransom note for it. That flute has been handed down for seventeen generations! Objectives #Find Pantea's Flute #Return Pantea's Flute Walkthrough Talking to Pantea Ateia will prompt her to tell the Dragonborn about a foolish student named Larina who stole Pantea's Flute and sold it to a bunch of Necromancers. Since the flute had been passed down through seventeen generations, Pantea asks them to find it and bring it back to her. Hob's Fall Cave The quest leads to Hob's Fall Cave east of Frostflow Lighthouse in Winterhold. In the first room, take the ice tunnel to the left and take out the Necromancers at the desk so that the player can loot the chest and take the Soul Gem the Dragonborn can find on a desk. Continue to a suspended bridge and peer over the edge at the Necromancer camp below. Wipe them out by sniping with a bow in sneak mode or leap down into the fray. The loot includes another Stone of Barenziah and the Restoration Skill Book The Exodus. Underneath the bridge they came in, there is an overhang. Jump over to the right, where they will see a tree. Face towards the bridge they came in and there is a chest. Finding the flute Cross the bridge and follow the path to encounter more Necromancers in the next room. Look on the Arcane Enchanter for the Enchanting Skill Book Enchanter's Primer. Pull the dangling chain to open the way, but be cautious of the traps. The final room has three Necromancers to fight, and contains a chest with the Flute, a table holding a Black Soul Gem, and a locked cage with a dead Redguard, and Larina. Reward Return the flute to Pantea at the Bards College and receive her grateful thanks. Instead of receiving , she teaches the Dragonborn a few tricks she learned while playing for the mages in Winterhold (1 point increase in level for each of the skills that fall under The Mage skill set). *+1 Alteration *+1 Conjuration *+1 Destruction *+1 Illusion *+1 Restoration *+1 Enchanting Journal Trivia *It is possible to find Pantea's Flute in Hob's Fall Cave even before finding the Bards College. Bugs * After completing the quest the item is stuck in the player's inventory **Fixed with version 1.4 official patch. ** One can remove the flute using the console by typing player.removeitem 000DABA7 1 *Obtaining the flute before receiving the quest from Pantea may result the quest and flute not being able to be turned in to Pantea. The flute will remain in the Dragonborn's inventory and on their current quest legend. ** One can continue the quest using the console by typing setstage BardsCollegeFlute 40 to trigger the next stage of the quest. de:Finde Panteas Flöte pl:Zadanie:Znajdź flet Pantei ru:Флейта Пантеи (квест) Category:Bards College Quests